


History Repeats Itself

by Katy0711



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is Lins son, American Revolution, Hurt Alexander, Multi, Reincarnation, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lin-Manuel Miranda had a kid who was the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lin-Manuel Miranda was like any other man. They grew up, got married, and started a family. Family. It's something he wanted to start for his own ever since he was only a little boy. Now, here he was. Starting his own beautiful family.

His wife, Vanessa, gave birth to a beautiful baby   
boy. Alexander Miranda.

Now, let's skip a few years. 17 to be exact. 

Lin was rehearsing his lines for his new play that took him years to write. It was quite loud but none of the family minded. Especially Alexander, he worked while listening to the wonderful melody that came out of his father's mouth. 

Today was the day. The day that his musical, Hamilton, would be shown. Lin hoped it would do well. This was big for him. Huge actually.

Alexander had gotten interested in who this Alexander Hamilton was. He had always heard things like 'Mijo, your exactly like him' and 'He rewrote history.' He got curious to the point where today he would ask to borrow the biography that inspired Lin to make his musical.

Alexander stood up from his desk and began walking to his father. He signaled for the other to stop singing. Once Lin did stop singing, Alexander began to talk, "Can I borrow that book about the dead old guy?" Lin raised an eyebrow, "Any specific reason, Alex?" Alexander nods his head quickly, "Yeah, I got curious." Lin grinned and pushed his hair back as he turned to grab the book. He found it strange that his son was suddenly interested in what he was doing but handed it to him no less. "Thanks, dad," Alexander smiled as he grabbed the book. "No problem, Mijo," Lin had gone back to his singing.

Alexander sighed lightly then looked back down. The picture on the cover. It seemed so familiar. Too familiar. He gasped lightly as he was thrown back in time.

It was the same man he saw in the cover. He finally recognized it. It was himself but older. Right? That's when he turned and saw another man beside him. Now, he realized it. He was looking into mirror. The other man had brown curly hair and specks of freckles on his face, "Alexander, you will definitely get a Schuyler when look this rigorous." 

The scene shifted to a much gruesome one. Shots were heard in the distance. Dead and injured soldiers were all over the ground. The winter air bit at his skin and huger tore through his body.

Alexander had come back to consciousness with yet another gasp. His knees buckled and he collapsed. Lin had seen this happen. He ran to where he was and kneeled to check if he was alright. Panic filled Lin as he watched his son cry lightly. Lin brought Alexander into a hug.

Alexander mumbled after a while, "I-I remember past scenes. All in that man's life."


	2. Chapter 2

Now, if you had asked Lin what he thought would happen if he gave his son a biography, he would have said that he would either read it or tell him he's crazy to have him reading it.

But he doesn't know what to do.

Was his son lying? 

Is he going crazy?

Did he need attention?

Or was this all simply, the truth? 

Lin couldn't decide right now. He was too busy holding Alexander tight and trying to calm him down. But, he did decide to find out some things, "Alexander, please look at me. Can i ask you some questions?" 

Alexander pulled away and wiped what tears he had left off of his face. Alex wanted to know what exactly was happening.

Where these memories were coming from. 

How were they in his mind.

Lin paused and looked at his adolescent, "Okay.. Is there anyway you can prove this?" Lin spoke softly, fearful of scaring his already situated son. He knew  his son hadn't bothered to actually read anything on this man, much less remeber something. This was how he would find out. 

Alexander nods his head slightly, still confounded on the predicament, "I c-can recite this letter that i can remeber."

Lin guestered for him to go on and Alexander huffed in a struggling breath, "C-cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might  be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me."

Alexander had recited it fluidly. As if by memory. Which suprised Lin. Alot. 

He might not be lying.

This might actually true. 

This can be real... right? 

Maybe he was going crazy himself. 

That was it.. But it couldn't be. 

It can't happen to both of them. 

This was real.

This was happening.

He took part in the creation of the reincarnation of a founding father.

His heart was beating hader than usual. But, he can take this. Well, he hoped. 

Lin sighed softly as all of these thoughts flowed through his mind, " I believe you. I belive you"

Alexander was delighted to hear those words. But he felt an ache. Part of himself was longing for something. 

Or might i say..

Someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lin grabbed his son's hand to pull Alexander up. Alexander had still been shaking, so he had to hold on to his father to keep upright. Lin looked at down at his watch where he saw the time. 12:55. Vanessa would be home with Sebastian by then. That conversation was going to go downhill.

Lin slowly took Alexander over to the adolescents room. His mind conflicting with what he should do. Should he tell Vanessa? Maybe he should keep this a secret? Was that wrong? I wasn't his secret to tell. Were there other reincarnates?

He placed Alex down on the bed slowly but carefully. Lin kneeled and looked up at Alex. "Alexander, you should rest. You need it, mijo," Lin put his hand up to the others' shoulder. Alexander nods slowly, not even trying to fight against it. He felt so tired and overwhelmed. Lin sighed and stood. He felt bad for him. But what could he do. Or even worse say.

That's when he heard a lock being opened.

He stood up and turned away to leave the room. He heard a soft rustle that signified Alexander shifting on the bed. Before Lin fully closed the door, he looked back at his son.

Lin walked out to the living room in time to see his wife and other son walk in. But something was strange. Vanessa had placed Sebastian in his arms and went back to the door. She came back with someone else.

It was a kid about Alexander's age. He had soft, brown curls thought stuck to his forehead. Lin thought it would have been sweat but then he noticed something else.

His eyes were red as if he had been crying for the longest time. His freckled face had tear stains and tracks running through it. It pained Lin to see someone like this. He bounced Sebastian on his leg but walked over to the kid.

"Hey, what's wrong," Lin asked the poor boy in front of him. The other shook his head, not wanting to talk about what had happened. Lin looked up at Vanessa, but he didn't get any response from other than the grave look on her face. Lin sighed lightly and looked back at the kid in front of him, "Okay.. Then what's your name?" Lin hoped he would respond. And after a long pause, he did, "John Laurens." It was a soft murmur, but he could hear how broken his voice was.

Lin stared for a while. Wait, like as in the John Laurens. First one. Now another. Lin finally was able to speak, "Alright, John.. Is there anything I can do to help?"

But Lin was too preoccupied to actually listen to a door opening. Too busy to see Alexander frozen at the entrance of the living room. Until, he noticed John turn to him. Well, there goes the plan for Alexander to sleep.

John's eyes went wide as he stared at Alex. That is, until he started shaking. His hand flew up to his head. He held on tight and cried out lightly.

John looked around. Where was he? It was cold. There was snow everywhere. Hunger struck his stomach. It hurt so much. Soon, he saw a figure in front of his vision. He was slightly blurry. A musket sat upon John's own hands. The other figure started leading him into one of the tents that were in front of him, "Alexander, we aren't ready to go through with this battle." That's when the figure turned to him. His vision became sharp and he could see him. His raven black hair. The glasses that sat upon his nose.  
Lin saw John tremble and ran to grab him with the one free arm he had before the other collapsed fully onto him.

"A-Alexander," John said sharply but still in a mumble when he looked back at the other one, still dazed.

Alexander started going forward, almost sprinting, "John."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander caught John as he collapsed onto him. John was still shaking as he clutched onto Alex like if he was a life source. John didn't know what was happening. Who the other adults were. But he didn't care for his Alexander was here. In front of him. Alive. And himself. Still Alive.

Lin saw what was happening and immediately went to go place Sebastian in Vanessa's arms. The poor woman looked so confused. She had never seen the other boy in her life. She's met all of Alex's friends and this wasn't one of them.

John looked up at Alex. He had regained his legs back so his hold faltered. Some soft curls fell out of his tied back hair. They stuck onto his freckled face as he kept staring, thinking that if he looked away the other would disappear.

Lin slowly walked to the two. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'll give you some time. Explain all this to Nessa." Alexander, who was not really paying attention, nods his head unconsciously. Lin gave a soft smile then went over to his wife. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her to their bedroom. He shut the door behind him and looked over at her, "Now i have something to explain."  
-  
John and Alexander had somehow moved to where the couch was located. It was mystery on how it happened but here they were. Alexander was sitting across the man he had spent his days in war with. "I missed you," Alexander mumbled even if he had just remembered everything. "I've missed ya too," John said softly. Alexander noticed that his accent wasn't what it used to be. It's much thicker.

And they didn't say much else. Their eyes said it all. They told stories. How it pained John to have left Alexander so early. How empty Alexander felt when he was all alone.

They didn't have to say anything to understand each other. Their pain. Their misery. Their-

They both stopped thinking and went for it. Closer. And Closer. Until their lips touched. Until old memories resurfaced.   
-  
"So, your telling me our son is the reincarnate of Alexander Hamilton," Vanessa deadpanned. Lin nods slowly, "For the fourth time, yes" Vanessa sighed softly. This was something. This- she hadn't expected this. Not one bit. Had her son and husband gone insane? Probably not. "Okay, we can go back now right," Vanessa stated. Lin smiled lightly, "But, of course" He stood up to open the door. He did it softly, so as to not make noise. Little Sebastian was sleeping in his own crib.

That's when he saw it and stopped. Vanessa tried to move him but.. nothing. Until, she had noticed what was happening. Her son. was kissing.. the adolescent she had brought with her.

Lin cleared his throat and the boys jumped off each other. John missed and landed on the floor. Both were blushing as red as tomatoes as they looked up at the two adults in the room. Lin rose an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. He believed the two were close, but he didn't know that it was that close.

"I ain't-I uh-what," John said in a panicked tone. His mind had reverted back to it's original timeline. This was considered Devil's work, right? His father had told him this many times. This wasn't accepted. He would be killed. Hung. In front of everyone who despised this. His father beat the idea into him many times. It must be true. He flinched at the thought of that. He began to hyperventilate. Breathe John. Breathe. I can't.

Alexander, on the other hand, was fine. Sure, they had just been caught. But, it's different now. Until, he noticed how panicked John was. How scared he looked. How traumatized his posture had gone. His tense face. He recalled this. With the sudden realization, Alexander went down onto the ground with him, "Hey. Hey. Look at me."

John flinched away when Alexander reached out to him. Alexander wanted to scream, yell and everything in between to John. To tell him how his father was terrible. "Please listen to me. Your father isn't here. It isn't the 1700's. Please. Just please John. Breathe with me," Alexander's voice trembled, not knowing if this would actually work. John began to breathe at Alexander's easy pace. When he did, Alexander moved to hold him. Hug him until this passed.

Vanessa and Lin approached with caution. This wasn't something that they knew how to handle. Eventually, they kneeled by the two war veterans. John clutched onto Alexander and began to sob into his shirt.

Once Alexander deemed it possible for John to speak, he decided to ask what was on his mind, "Aren't you supposed to be in South Carolina?" John paused then began to speak, " I was over yonder for a while. I found the Marquis and Jefferson. They said that they were leaving for New York. I decided to go with em. I knew I would find y'all here and I wanted to escape the tyranny of my father." Alexander nods slowly and opened his mouth to comment but his father beat him to it, "Do you have a place to stay?"


	5. Chapter 5

That day, John had decided to stay with the Mirandas. But, Lin still had the show to do. After much thought, he invited John and Alexander to watch the show.

Lin had already gone out to get to the Richard Rogers. The two boys were invited but decided to go a little later. So, here they were, climbing up the stairs to what they thought was Lin's dressing room. They were happily chatting, but if you listened closely, you could here that their way of speech wasn't the same as others.

As they arrived at the dressing room, they saw Lin inside already dressed and ready. Lin grinned as he saw them come in. He couldn't wait to show the cast these two. And, he had already told them. Nobody really believed the man, maybe he could change their minds. "Alright children, ready to meet the others," Lin asked with a smile as he began to walk towards where they were, at the door of the dressing room.

-

After another round of stairs later, they got to a big enough room that had a round of different people in it. Alexander and John's eyes went wide at the revolutionary wear. This was amazing. Something that felt so.. so normal in their eyes. The woman is wonderful dresses and the men in coats. "Can I get one of those," Alexander pointed at the different white coats around the room. "Me too," John decided to join in, seeing as Alexander already did. Lin laughed softly and rolled his eyes, " Anyway, time to meet the others," Everyone in the room had turned when they heard Lin.

"Uh I guess I'll go first. My name is Alexander Ham- Miranda," Alexander stuttered at his last name but continued it with a smile.

"I'm John Laurens," John waved at the group. That's when they all noticed that he bared a striking resemblance towards a certain actor. Anthony Ramos. No one stated it, but it was known. The brown curls that were pulled back, and the freckles all over his face, among other things.

Now it was the groups turn. Everyone had spoken only a few moments before. This was how they would know if it was really them or not.

"Well, Alexander you know me but for John. I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda and I, of course, play Alexander Hamilton," Lin explained energetically and grinned the whole way through. John nods his head, "Tis good to meet you Mr. Miranda."

"I am Christopher Jackson and I play George Washington, it is nice to meet you, son," He motioned towards Alexander and turned to John, "You too" Alexander soon opened his mouth to respond, " Don't call me son." John jabbed an elbow into his side, "Ow, okay. Please?"

"I am Phillipa Soo and I," She started. Alexander tensed up and John's face visibly went from joyful to, well, sad. "Play Eliza Schuyler," Phillipa soon finished and watched as Alexander mouthed 'Eliza' at John while he responded with a forced smile.

"Names Anthony Ramos, and I play John Laurens," Anthony stated happily, "And Philip Hamilton." John looked confused as to why he played two until he remembered something. He had died right close to when Philip was born. His hand unconsciously went up to the burning feeling of where the gun shot was.

"I play Angelica Schuyler and my name is Renee Elise Goldsberry," Renee said happily to which Alexander grinned to.

"Daveed Diggs and I play Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson," Daveed stated simply as Alexander scrunched up his face. How could someone play such a sweet Frenchman and the world's most annoying man.

"Call me Oak and I play Hercules Mulligan and James Madison," Oak was adjusting his coat. Alexander shrugged, it was better than Jefferson.

"Peggy Schuyler and Maria Reynolds," Jasmine said," And the name is Jasmine Cephas Jones." Alexander took a few steps back and hid behind John.

But that's when Alexander's eyes landed on him. He couldn't even remember his name. But hatred burned through his veins. John had immediately remembered the man as Burr but not Alexander.

That's when his mind went back in time.  
Alexander was standing there, gun drawn. The same man was opposite him.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

They quickly turned around. Alexander pointing at the sky. The other man shot and it burned at his ribs. It hurt. God, it hurt. He collapsed onto the ground.   
That's when it came to him.

Aaron Burr. That was his name.

Alexander had spaced out and soon his knees gave out, hands gripping the pain and John. John quickly grabbed onto him, "Hey. Hey Alexander. Look at me. You aren't there anymore." John knew a flashback when he saw one. And this was one. Alexander soon lost his grip. Everyone had gone quiet, looking at the pair.

This was real wasn't it.

John soon let go and Lin began to walk towards him, "Come mijo, let's give you a break."

Soon enough, the two left, leaving John standing in front of a familiar looking group of people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorrryyyy. I have writers block. If you guys want more frequent updates, it would help if you gave me ideas.. If not, that's fine too. Btw, I love reading through your comments.

John looked around at the different faces that were looking at him. He grew anxious and his foot began to tap the ground. "Heh, s-so I'm goin' to go over yonder and leave y'all alone," He smiled weakly and began to walk out of the room. John felt confused and lost but soon made it out of the theatre.

He kept walking until he got to the entrance. There, he heard his name being called out. "Hey yo, Laurens, over here," By none other than the Virginian. "Laurens, mon ami," By, you guessed it, Lafayette.

John walked over to the pair that were in line for the show. So that's what they were in a New York for. The two are twins in this lifetime. Thomas and Gilbert Jefferson. Both had a strong southern accent until Lafayette had his revelation and immediately gained a French demeanor.

"You guys goin' to see the show," John asked the pair, in which Thomas replied. "Of course, I must see who is portraying me." Lafayette just shook his head, "While Thomas is looking out for himself, i am here to see how they did with the show. I heard it was good." John shrugged, " I was just invited to see it by Alexander's dad." Thomas furrowed his brow, "That asshole is here two, shame." Lafayette, on the other hand, jabbed Thomas with his elbow and grinned, "Nice."  
John chuckled at the sight of the siblings.

He didn't notice before but the two did really look similar. Well, maybe he didn't notice because he was dead. But it doesn't matter now, does it?

Lafayette interjected his thoughts, "Guess who we saw earlier." The French man seemed eager for John to know. John, obviously, didn't know and really did not want to play the guessing game with someone of extreme patience.

"Why don't ya just tell me?"

"We saw Elizabeth. She gave us her number." Lafayette grinned and held out a smudged piece of paper with a few numbers on them.

John's face drained of any color at the mention of her name. His heart pounded of the possibility of Eliza taking Alexander away for the second lifetime..... in a row. "T-That's great, Laf"

Thomas felt a smirk curl onto his lips at the state that John was in. "What, Johnny can't take his lover's old wife coming back."

Lafayette shook his head, "Merde, I am sorry John. I did not mean to make you feel bad. Do not listen to this obnoxious man over here. He is just trying to make fun of you." John looked down, " I know. Imma just go back in. You guys have fun watchin'."

John left without another word, hearing the pleas of his friend for him to return.

-

Alexander had regained their mind and watched as his father left to go get in places. He looked around for John, who had mysteriously disappeared. He couldn't bear the thought of John leaving him, like how he had left John for another woman so that he could be accepted into society.

Yes. He knows that that must have been harsh and maybe John wasn't over the heartbreak that he had caused.

Alexander kept walking. His heart throbbed with pain and regret. He hopelessly continued to call John's name out, letting out a soft whimper at the silence. His tears began to water when he drew conclusions.

-

John opened the door to where he first entered from, after passing security. He walked backstage to hear his name being called out, coming out as more of a plea. He could hear how broken the other felt when he said those words.

Now to find Alexander.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander had fallen down onto the ground of the room that he had ended up in. Tears flowed down his face and wedged into crevices. He kept his head low and gripped onto their pants. "O-oh John. I'm so sorry," Alexander cried softly and brought their hands up to grip at his long, raven hair. 

-

John, on the other hand, was going up the long stairwell. He began to hear soft sobs and her ended up in front of a room. He knocked softly but got no response. Maybe they couldn't hear him. John was about to turn and leave until a familiar voice filled his ears.

John immediately opened the door and walked in, kneeling next to broken Alexander. "H-hey Alexander. Listen to me." Alexander shook his head and lightly pushed him away, no malice to his actions. John ignored his movement and pulled his lover into a hug, not wanting to let go.

Alexander leaned into his touch and hid his face in his chest. He clutched onto the soft fabric of John's shirt like a lifeline. Sobs escaped their mouth as passed memories flowed clearly into his mind. "I-I'm sorry John."

John shook his head, "Ya have nothin' to be sorry abou'." He held him close, "the show is abou' ta start. Would ya like to go sit?" Alexander paused for a moment to let the words sink into his mind before nodding. 

John slowly tried to get up with Alexander in his arms. Once they did get up, he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright. He wouldn't admit to this, but he did it mostly to feel his lover.

The pair began to descent down the stairs to the floor in which the ground floor was. Their seats were not quite far so they made it there with no complications. Both sat down and Alexander immediately laid his head on John, in which the taller had smiled.

The lights dimmed down as the actors' names were listed off along with the characters that they play. Once that was over, Music filled their ears.

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Alexander scrunched his nose, "My mother was not a whore." John looked over at him and sighed, this was going to be a long two hours.

The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

Alexander shrugged, okay at least that wasn't wrong.

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

"Were you actually?" John asked softly, but Alexander only glanced up at him.

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?”

Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

Alexander lit up once his father appeared on the stage. He smiled lightly when Lin caught his gaze.

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying: "You gotta fend for yourself." ("Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.")  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

Alexander's face fell. He wasn't going to tell anyone about that. Nobody knew, unless you read a book. A now its out in the open. On the other side of the theatre, Thomas and Lafayette watched intently. Thomas sighed, was this actually how Alexander's life was?

There would have been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' (scammin') for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' (plannin') for the future see him now as he stands on (oooh...)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York  
New York  
Just you wait!

Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you   
Will they know what you overcame?   
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh 

The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him (Just you wait)  
Another immigrant  
Comin' up from the bottom (Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him

We fought with him

Thomas and Lafayette tilted their heads. Huh, that was smart. It worked for both their cases.

Me? I died for him

John frowned, no technically he didn't but it was close enough. Alexander looked down, oh, his poor Philip.

Me? I trusted him

Me? I loved him

And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!

What's your name, man?

Alexander Hamilton!


End file.
